


Purple Heron

by JessKo, Void_Punk



Series: Heronverse [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Shot, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Large Cock, Lekku Lavishing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Scenting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Telepathic Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Punk/pseuds/Void_Punk
Summary: Zeb seemed to be pacing the room, running his hand over the top of his head and scratching behind his ears. Kanan thought it looked like anxiety but also knew the look of frustration when he saw it. “Look, I meant to deal with this when we landed, but seeing you wouldn't let anyone off the ship on Batuu… Gotta do it now.”Kanan still wasn’t putting two and two together. “I’m going to need a little more information than that, Zeb.Snarling, Zeb faced Kanan. “Urgh... Lasat have mating cycles, laserbrain!”~And so, Kanan quickly was brought up to speed on the wonders of Lasat anatomy, with a little help from Hera of course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after Heron Soaring, but there is no need to read that to understand this story. The canon timeline would place this just before season 1 of rebels, prior to Sabine and Ezra joining the Ghost crew.  
> 

Leaving Batuu behind, Kanan leaned back into the co-pilot's seat. Once the Ghost was well on its way in hyperspace, Hera turned to face him with a light smile. Kanan had to admit, it felt pretty good to be on the receiving end of her affection. Reaching across the cockpit, he took her hand in his, squeezing gently. There was nothing to say, but so much to feel.

Soon, though, there was something to certainly hear. In the back of the freighter, someone was stomping around and causing a real ruckus. Hera’s smile faded to a frown as she sighed softly.

“Mind checking in on that?” She asked Kanan, hoping that Zeb hadn’t gotten his foot caught in a mop bucket again.

“Sure.” Kanan groaned, rising from the seat and sauntering into the hall. “Zeb? You ok back there?”

The banging suddenly stopped, but Zeb had not answered so Kanan ventured further, passing the living space and moving towards the living quarters.

“Hello?”

Passing Zeb’s quarters, the door suddenly flew open and thick, purple arms wrapped around Kanan’s torso, a large paw covering his mouth. Yanked into the quarters, Kanan tried to wrestle his way out of the Lasat’s grip but found the effort to be fruitless. Biding his time, he just focused on breathing and figuring out just what the hell was going on.

“Back on Batuu,” Zeb began in a low rumble of a voice. “I know what you did. Figured it out after your little chat with Hera.”

Kanan felt the blood run cold in his veins. Zeb let him go, backing away and digging into his pocket. He tossed a credit chip at Kanan.

“So, uh, how does this go now?”

Kanan caught the chip on instinct, completely baffled by the gesture. “Excuse me?”

Zeb seemed to be pacing the room, running his hand over the top of his head and scratching behind his ears. Kanan thought it looked like anxiety but also knew the look of frustration when he saw it.

“Look, I meant to deal with this when we landed, but seeing you wouldn't let anyone off the ship on Batuu… Gotta do it now.”

Kanan still wasn’t putting two and two together. “I’m going to need a little more information than that, Zeb.

Snarling, Zeb faced Kanan. “Urgh...Lasat have mating cycles, laserbrain!”

“Whoa! Don’t yell, or Hera will hear!” Kanan interjected, raising his gloved hands. "Did you say…?"

Zeb rolled bright green eyes. “Look, either help me out or get out.”

Kanan thought it over, knowing Zeb would not have asked him if he were not desperate. “Well, what happens if I leave you hanging?”

“Seeing the jump is going to be, what, a little over a day? Can’t promise I won’t try and rip any heads off, yours included.”

Kanan sensed sarcasm in the sentiment but knew enough about an angry Lasat not to argue the point. “And what if I stay?”

Zeb’s pupils dilated as he flashed a wicked grin. “Well…I’ll just have to give you a run for your money.”

Quickly weighing his options, Kanan’s eyes flicked to the Lasat’s groin, finding the tight-fitting bodysuit to hug what seemed to be smooth skin. Obviously, Zeb needed help in some way and Kanan figured this was at least one service he could provide his otherwise lethal friend.

Pocketing the credit, Kanan nodded. “Alright. Make me earn it.”

Zeb was on him in an instant, shoving Kanan towards the bed and stripping off his bodysuit, the yellow fabric pooling at his knees as Zeb pulled it from his strong form. Stepping out of it, he approached Kanan who was fumbling with his belt.

“I got it.” Zeb muttered as he unlatched the buckle and then threw open Kanan’s fly.

Looking Zeb over again, Kanan saw a flushed cockhead beginning to slip out from a slit hidden among striped purple fur. Shimmying out of his grey pants, Kanan watched Zeb’s cock unsheathe itself, striped patterns matching Zeb’s fur adorning its thick length. Stars was it thick, the girth at least equivalent to Kanan’s own forearm and the length not too much less when the full member was revealed. It was coated in glistening fluid, thick and sticking to all sides.

At least that eliminates the need for lube, Kanan mused.

He hated to admit it, but Kanan felt a rush of arousal at the sheer size of the man standing before him.

Zeb smiled mischievously. “Let’s help you with your little worry about making too much noise, mm?”

Before Kanan could protest, a thick strip of gauze-like fabric was tied around his mouth and Zeb’s claw-tipped fingers took a hold of Kanan’s thighs, pushing them up and onto fuzzy shoulders.

"Hmmph," Kanan hummed into the impromptu gag, shifting himself as much as he could to get comfortable in the sharp pinch of Zeb’s hold.

Zeb already began lining himself up with Kanan, the sudden heat of his member pressing against Kanan’s tight hole. With an exhale, he began pressing in, the rounded tip forcing its way inside. Already feeling a slight sting from the stretch, Kanan bit down on the gag but as the full girth of the head slipped inside. The pain eased away quickly as Kanan watched Zeb’s eyes flutter shut, just massaging his cockhead against the rim of his ass. He was amused to find Zeb already groaning in pleasure, far overdue for release. Kanan rocked his hips against the motion, finding the tip to simply be a tease. The slickness of the member was just begging to be taken in further. Zeb’s grip tightened after a particularly enthusiastic rut from Kanan.

“I’ll go in when I’m ready.” He grunted.

Kanan whined, body going slack in Zeb's hold.

“You’re really pathetic, you know that?”

Kanan kicked his leg back, his heel making sharp contact with Zeb’s back. Growling, Zeb turned his head, sinking his teeth into the bit of meat of Kanan’s lithe thigh. Then he snapped his hips, sending half of his length plunging into Kanan in one go. The man gasped into the gag, his back arching as he was speared on the thick cock. He was nowhere near bottoming out but already Zeb was filling him more than he'd ever felt. Kanan could feel the thick lubrication dripping down from his hole and down his ass. The upright, almost folded over angle Zeb was holding him at meant he even felt it beginning to trickle down along his spine.

Wonder if he'll even be able to take all of me, Zeb wondered with a huffing chuckle.

He hoped so. The almost braided, thickly veined base of his cock was the most sensitive part, shuddering at the thought of Kanan’s rim pressing against it. He began a punishing pace, sinking a bit deeper with each thrust.  
Lust-addled mind clearing for a moment, Zeb slowed before he bottomed out on the base, making eye contact with Kanan. Afraid to find him writhing in pain, Zeb found instead that Kanan's eyes were hooded, face slack in pleasure. Thin lines of drool leaked from the corners of his mouth as he moaned around the gag softly. It was almost odd just how much the man was enjoying himself, but Zeb let himself feed off of Kanan’s bliss and drew out the full sheathing.

Despite the rough pounding, Kanan was still delectably tight as Zeb finally bottomed out, purring loudly as he rutted up against Kanan’s walls, knowing he was hitting all the right places by how Kanan moaned and keened louder, nearly spasming with each thrust. Raking his claws along Kanan’s thighs as he let the man fall from his grip, Zeb let his ready to burst cock slide out with a wet pop.

Kanan shifted and whimpered at the sudden loss of fullness, feeling incredibly empty all of a sudden and frankly gaping. It had been quite some time since he took something so large and remembered just how much he enjoyed that sensation. Plus, something about Zeb’s cock was unique, the biological lubrication somehow numbing much of the sting he thought he relished. Without the pain and only sensing the pleasure, Kanan was over the moon, his cock growing impossibly harder and begging for attention as it leaked precome slowly.

“Close yer eyes.” Zeb grunted.

Gripping the base for a final pump, Zeb came, thick shots of come painting the human’s body. He hardly even registered or acknowledged Kanan’s throbbing cock, too busy riding out his own orgasm to care about the man reaching between them to stroke his own member desperately. Zeb knew this would not be his first orgasm of the night, still in the thick of heat as he was, the first of many for the immediate future. Somehow, Kanan looked attractive sprawled out beneath him, covered in a sheen of sweat and thick stripes of his own come. Zeb considered that he was spending too much time with humans, shaking his head in amusement, but a new wave of arousal soon tingled through his body and washed away his thoughts.

Sniffing the air, Zeb also noted that Kanan was starting to smell much less human, the normal sour stench replaced by some of Zeb’s own musk. Some of the human sharpness still came through, however, and that was something that would need to change. Crawling up on the bed to straddle Kanan's chest, Zeb held out his already hardening member and dragged it across Kanan’s cheek, leaving a strip of clear secretion in its wake, drowning out some of the human’s scent with his own, growling low in approval. Lowering himself further, Zeb brought his face down into the crook of Kanan’s neck, inhaling deeply. Trailing a long, rough tongue along the smooth skin there, Zeb hummed and shifted his hips down to rut against Kanan’s groin, bringing himself back to full hardness. Without having to be asked, Kanan used both hands to stroke Zeb in tandem to himself, the absolutely tiny size in comparison to his own bringing a small, prideful smile to Zeb's face.

Trailing along Kanan’s neck, Zeb then traced along Kanan’s jaw, nibbling at the sharp line of it. Kanan was receptive to the touch, keening beneath Zeb. His subsequent orgasms were always harder to wring out than the first, so the pair spent several minutes in this rhythm, Kanan gripping around the base and then circling the tip, quickly bringing himself over the edge. The rather slight spurt of fluid he released was almost comical to the Lasat.

How do humans even procreate? He mused.

Kanan’s own member out of the question, the man put the whole focus of both hands on Zeb. It was certainly pleasurable, but it simply wasn't enough. Growing impatient, Zeb sat up, ripping through the fabric gag with a sharp claw. Kanan spent a moment stretching his jaw, exhaling deeply, and then Zeb was on him, his cockhead brushing against warm lips. As if to encourage him, Kanan dug his fingers into Zeb’s firm ass, more than enough to fill his hands. So, Zeb lurched forward, fucking Kanan’s wet heat in earnest. Butting up against the back of his throat, Zeb gripped his base in one hand, the other gripping Kanan’s shoulder firmly. He didn't fit entirely into Kanan's mouth, but it was better than nothing.

As Zeb came a second time, Kanan tried to swallow the salty, thick come down, but there was far too much and the excess spilt from between his lips, trailing down his chin to tangle into his beard and drip onto his chest. Once his climax was ridden out, Zeb sat back, placing most of his weight on Kanan’s gut as his cock sat among a pool of its own fluids in the valley between Kanan’s pectorals. Placing a hand on either side, Zeb squeezed them together, enveloping the sides of his resting dick in the human’s flesh.

“Really?” Kanan muttered, rolling his eyes and catching his breath.

Zeb stopped applying pressure and opted to pinch a slight pink nipple. “What?”

“Are we done here?” Kanan asked, sounding spent but with a hitch in his voice from the surprise.

Zeb knew he was not finished, not yet at least, but figured he could spare the human a break. Sliding down, he lay on top of Kanan, tangling their legs together before whispering. “Not yet, but we rest now.”

Kanan suppressed a sigh. “Alright.”

So, as Zeb nuzzled into him, Kanan closed his eyes, trying not to move around too much under the Lasat’s immense weight. Soon, Zeb’s breathing evened out into low snores, far too loud for Kanan to even consider sleeping. Besides, he probably should get cleaned up before Hera began poking around looking for them.

Slowly, Kanan wriggled his way out from beneath Zeb. Gathering his pants in his arms, he fished for the credit chip and slid it back below Zeb’s pillow. There was no way he was going to accept payment for this, it was just a friend helping another in their time of need, right?

Regardless, Kanan bunched the grey fabric up and held it over his groin, not wanting to put them on over wet and sticky legs, and he tiptoed over to the door, wishing that the quarters had a refresher attached but knowing he’d have no such luck. So, he’d have to brave the hall and hope Hera was occupied elsewhere.

Reaching out to the door’s controls, Kanan focused on the force to check if the hall was empty. What he sensed caused his stomach to drop.

Hera knocked on the door from the other side. “Open up! I know you two are in there!”


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't as if Hera couldn't fly the ship herself. She was more than capable, especially when they were in hyperspace with nothing to do.

But when the Ghost decided to protest, that was when she needed help.

Kanan and Zeb had been gone a while and several indicator lights told her that the ship was deciding to have one of its little fits. It was likely nothing, often the red lights meant the wrong circuit had fired instead of the one for a green light, but she needed to make sure. Whatever the boys were doing, it could wait. Making her way out of the cockpit and down the small hallway, she checked every possible area for them. They weren't playing dejarik in the sitting area or goofing off in the docking bay. Kanan's room was empty.

"Boys?" Hera called. "I need you two to check the hyperdrive engine. Where are you?"

They could just have been hiding. Stars knew they had done that before on her, making her frown. There wasn't any immediate danger but it didn't help her mood as her admittedly short search led to frustration. Coming to Zeb's door, she could hear loud snoring she'd recently become used to drowning out.

_Of course he's napping. And Kanan's nowhere else, so he has to be in there too._

Banging on the door, she called, "Open up! I know you two are in there!"

"Uh…busy." Kanan's muffled voice responded. "Leave a message at the beep."

Hera put a hand to her face as Kanan made an awful beeping noise. Chopper wheeled by, buzzing out an amused tone.

"Can it, Chop." She groaned as the droid made its usual laughing tones and wheeled away. "Kanan, open the door or I'll open it for you."

"Can't do that, would be a biiiig breach of privacy, y'know? Let sleeping Lasats lie, that's what they always say. Best not to test that analogy."

Hera started to key in the override codes when the keypad itself began pressing incorrect numbers. Her lips twisted in a scowl as her attempts to key in the code were thwarted. Zeb's snoring was grating, too, and without her headphones it was nigh on intolerable.

"Kanan Jarrus, stop using the Force on my ship and open the damned door!" She yelled. "I am not joking!"

Before she was tempted to unholster her blaster and brute force her way in, the door finally opened to reveal Kanan, sloppily dressed and blushing a deep red that made its way to his ears. He smiled and edged by her hastily, running down the hall to the 'fresher.

"The fuck happened to you?" Hera followed him down the hall. "You look like you got run over by a speeder."

"Uh...we were wrestling." Kanan replied. "Just got a bit sweaty is all, gonna take a shower."

"Well that would explain the growling I heard…"

There was silence for a few moments.

"How much did you hear?"

"Just a bunch of grunts and snarls." Hera crossed her arms. "Typical Zeb wrestling."

Another moment of silence passed between them and Hera sighed.

"Kanan, I know about Zeb's cycle. It's not like I don't keep up with my friends and their…health issues. That was partly why I stopped at Black Spire when we did." She continued. "Besides, I was stuck on the ship with him when he started getting…frisky. Really should have spoken up when you decided to quarantine us both on here. I don't know what possessed you to uh, help him out but thanks." She said as Kanan slipped away into the refresher.

"He's still…he's not done." Kanan sighed and Hera could hear the sonic shower starting. "Just wanted to clean up before…uh...the next go."

"Then make it quick. I don't imagine he's going to sleep for long."

As if on cue, a low rumble from down the hall replaced the snores, followed by a growl. Hera stared at the door, mentally calculating her options. Even though Zeb's initial needs were sated, he'd still be pretty damned irritable if he didn't continue to get attention. On the other hand, she'd learned the first time she encountered his cycle that she couldn't fit Zeb inside her and was only marginally helpful as a delay rather than a relief. The fact that Kanan could spoke volumes of a history she didn't want to know.

"Kanan, I'm going to check in on him." She called out. "See to it that you come back after your shower."

Without waiting for a response, she left the 'fresher and knocked on Zeb's door.

"Zeb, can I come in?" She asked in a tone that made it obvious there was no choice. "Kanan will be back in a few minutes but I can help you wait a bit more comfortably."

There was a grunt and then the door slid open. A large paw wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her inside the room. It absolutely reeked of sex and Hera's head spun immediately.

"You sure about this, Hera?"

Zeb's voice was wrecked with lust. Hera nodded.

"Hey, I'm not taking you, Kanan is. I'm just going to help keep you warm and comfy 'til he gets back, okay?" She responded, patting his shoulder kindly. "Besides…between you and me, I kinda want to see him on your cock."

Zeb grinned toothily, his breath coming in heavy pants. "He's a sight, Hera. Takes it all."

"Stars…" The thought of that massive cock inside Kanan sent an unexpected but not unwelcome shot of arousal through her. "That takes talent."

Zeb took his time divesting her of her flight suit. "Heh, definitely. Humans are so tight…thought he'd break."

"They really are…" Hera's breath began to match Zeb's as he pushed the fabric of her top down, her breasts exposed to the cool air of the Ghost. "Gods, I wonder what your cock is like…"

"Far too big for you, we learned that already." Zeb laughed as Hera climbed onto the bunk, laying on her back. "But I can tell you that my partners are always happy when they're done. Not sure if we can say the same for the monk back there. Always meditation this, alone time that. Bet he’s just got a date with his left hand."

"Well you're just saying that because you have a dick the size of my forearm and an ego even bigger." Hera chided, letting Zeb straddle her abdomen and stand on all fours. "Not exactly fair, you know."

"Eh, s'pose not."

Zeb sheathed his cock in between her breasts, growling contentedly. Hera sighed, the contact not unfamiliar and the natural lubrication easing the slow slide as Zeb began fucking her breasts lazily. The pace was less frantic now that his initial heat was sated, though that would change soon enough. He would grow needy for a hole again and she'd have to give him up to Kanan.

Hera tongued at the glistening head of his cock whenever it reached her mouth, remembering the last time she'd done this. It had been odd at first but she grew to enjoy it. It wasn't that she was sexually attracted to Zeb so much as she simply enjoyed the sensations she got from him and liked helping a friend in need if it meant release for herself, regardless of appearance. She got the sense that it was much the same for Zeb as well.

"Karrabast, you're good…love your tits…" Zeb groaned.

"Kanan will be much better, I'm sure of it." Hera replied, laving attention on his cock. "Just you w-"

She was cut off by the gasp that escaped her as a careful, padded finger rubbed her through her suit pants. Considering one of his paws was holding her breasts together around his cock and the other held him upright, she could only guess that he was using one of his back paws to rub her. The thought that Zeb essentially had four hands had escaped her until just then.

"Might as well make this feel good for you, too." Zeb smiled. "At least until Kanan gets here, he can do so much more for ya."

Hera was silently grateful for the attention, rocking her hips upwards. She didn't like the feeling of being used, a long and unspoken history behind her that she hardly wanted to think about. Zeb must have known, showing her attention that bordered on gentle. If she didn't know how he'd be soon enough, she might have laughed. The last time this happened, he'd fucked her thighs over and over until they were raw and neither were truly content with their pleasure. This time, at least, Zeb was able to treat her more tenderly. He wasn't Kanan, though. She wanted to feel Kanan inside her again, thinking about his cock rubbing against her clit instead of Zeb's finger. That thought made her moan and grind against his finger eagerly.

"Thinkin' about him?" Zeb asked hoarsely, speeding up his thrusts just a touch.

"Yeah…" She blurted out, biting her lip to stay quiet. "Zeb, fuck…"

"Heh, you'll get to have him after I'm done. Got it?"

It was never wise to argue with a Lasat, let alone a Lasat in heat. Hera nodded.

"Can I get his mouth until you finish, at least?" She pouted. "You can have his ass, I'll have his mouth. He'll love it."

"Deal."

* * *

Kanan finished his shower, cleaning off the residual effects of his first few sessions with Zeb. He was still pretty exhausted, though he didn't mind going back and helping some more. The stretch he felt was phenomenal and he hoped Zeb would fill him again just like that. Wrapping a towel around his waist, not bothering to put on his now soiled clothing, he walked back down the hall, only to freeze upon hearing a low, definitely not Zeb moan from inside the room. His cock twitched feebly in interest.

"Thinkin' about him?"

"Yeah…"

Hera's voice was thick with arousal. Kanan couldn't believe it. She was helping Zeb, too? As they agreed on their arrangement, Kanan's cheeks heated up. That was all he needed, keying in the code to the door. It opened and he saw the sight of Zeb fucking Hera's breasts, Hera suckling at the head of his cock. Zeb rubbed her between her legs and the powerful scent of Lasat pheromones and Twi'lek arousal washed over him. If his cock wasn't hard before, it certainly was making an effort now.

"Force…" He breathed.

Zeb and Hera both looked over at him with smiles.

"Ah, there he is." Hera sighed, giving him a smile. "Come over here."

The tone was not one that could be argued with. Kanan knew it well, padding over to the bed. He watched the glide of Zeb's cock between Hera's breasts with rapt attention, her nipples hard and prominent. He wanted to join in, but he didn't know how the three of them would fit onto one small bunk. Zeb already took up most of the space and even with the arrangement they had decided on, the weight might not be suitable. No need to break more of the Ghost, he figured.

"I've got an idea. I'll be right back."

Kanan quickly left the room and used the Force on every blanket, sheet, and pillow he knew was on the ship. Almost knocked over by the sheer amount of fabric and stuffing that rammed into him, he brought it all back into the room. Laying out the sheets and blankets, Kanan began to make a nest on the floor, thanking the Force that there were enough pillows on the Ghost to cushion all of them from the metal floor.

"Oh…smart." Zeb mused, climbing off the bed and helping Hera up. "Let's get these mattresses down, too."

Once the nest was complete, Hera smiled deviously.

"Kanan, lie down." She ordered.

Kanan nodded, lying down obediently. "Which way do you want me?"

"I'll take ya any way I can."

Zeb growled as he nudged his way to kneel between Kanan's legs, noting that the scent of himself was no longer there, only the disgusting scent of human mingling with soap as he sniffed. Again he'd have to fix that. The haze of heat drew back over him as he lifted Kanan's legs up, folding him over on himself. Kanan was rather flexible as a byproduct of his Jedi training, but even this was a bit extreme, and he was thankful for the bed of pillows beneath him.

"Whoa…" Kanan squirmed until he was as comfortable as he was bound to be and his eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, Hera, I remembered something."

"What?" She asked, settling on a pillow contentedly for the moment, just watching them.

As Zeb pushed down into the human, sheathing nearly all of himself in one hard thrust, Hera nearly giggled as Kanan went positively cross-eyed. The obscene moan that escaped him went straight between her legs. Zeb set a hurried pace, his former patience dissolved.

 _How can he take that giant cock like that?_ She thought to herself.

"Oh-Oh, fuck…watch this, Hera…" Kanan panted.

Hera's amazement only doubled as she watched Kanan shift his back until he could take the head of his own damned cock into his mouth. Quickly divesting herself of the rest of her flight suit, as soaked as her underwear was, she settled back on the pillows, enjoying the show her boys put on as she spread her legs to rub herself freely. She wished she knew how Zeb's cock felt, Kanan's muffled moans and keens and the way she could see Kanan's ass clench around Zeb's cock at every thrust only teasing her more. She was curious, dammit. Kanan let his own cock go, saliva dripping from his lips as he licked them, head flopping back down onto the pillows.

"Ah…what do you think?"

Hera bit her lip to keep from making any sound herself. He even grinned.

"I think you should shut up." She replied.

"That was…ngh...my idea, too…" Zeb ground out, his voice rough.

Unfortunately, the angle at which Kanan was being fucked meant she couldn't enjoy his mouth or his cock. Rather than try to vie for space with a horny Lasat who very well could rip her head off, she thought of another option. Finding her clothing, she dug her underwear out and held them in her hand.

"I'll let you fuck me after Zeb's done but for now you can have a taste of what I think."

Petting Kanan's hair with one hand, she gently slid two fingers into his mouth. Kanan sucked on them greedily but she instead opened his mouth and stuck the underwear between his lips. His cheeks flushed as the taste registered, moaning again around the fabric.

"Good." Hera smiled and patted a blushing cheek. "Now you can't just suck yourself off."

"Mmf!" Kanan tried to protest weakly.

"I don't want to hear it." She replied casually, sitting back to watch them again. "Though I can't lie, I'm curious what Zeb’s cock feels like."

After a few moments, Kanan closed his eyes and Hera felt pleasure wash over her as they both moaned in unison. She could feel each thrust, each small movement of that large cock, even if it wasn't inside her.

"K-Kanan…what are you…" She tried, sliding two fingers into herself. "Oh fuck, Zeb…"

Zeb looked up at her in confusion, but it was obvious he was too far gone to really notice in the moment. He'd figure it out soon enough, was already plenty suspicious about just what might be going on, so at least this was a fairly pleasant way to do just that. Hera just smiled back at him and fingered herself in time to his thrusts, her thumb sliding along her clit, and her other hand was occupied with one of her breasts. Kanan had never used the Force this way on her and it was powerful. She could feel Zeb's eyes on her as he snarled dangerously, speeding up. He was close, she knew, from how his claws dug into Kanan's thighs. He was always careful with his claws until his orgasm, small scars on her thighs little souvenirs she wore fondly, no matter how guilty Zeb was for causing them after the fact.

When Zeb came inside Kanan, she felt the bulge of the four large veins at the base of his cock, felt Kanan's pleasure, and Hera's orgasm rushed over her out of nowhere, wrenching a loud keen from her as Zeb snarled once more. Her whole body tensed as her fingers became wetter and she trembled where she reclined. It took a little longer than usual for her to surface, seeing stars that she blinked away.

"Fuck, Kanan…" She breathed heavily with a smile, chest heaving. "You really do have fun…"

Zeb lowered Kanan to the mattress, pulling out slowly. Kanan was still hard as a rock and it wouldn't be too long until Zeb was too. She figured she could take care of both of them and give Kanan's ass a break. He had to be able to walk, after all. Besides, unlike the both of them, she had no limits on her orgasms. Getting up, she crawled over to Kanan's side and gently removed the makeshift gag. Drool clung to the fabric as she pulled it from his mouth and she quickly assessed him.

"Hey, love." She smiled and kissed his lips sweetly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kanan's voice was wrecked and Hera loved it. "Doesn't even hurt…something in the lubrication…"

"Well, it will later on. Just let me know and I can fetch the bacta, okay?" She kissed his forehead, too. "For now, let's take care of this."

Wrapping a hand around his cock, Hera gave it a cursory stroke. It twitched in her hand and a drop of precome formed at the tip. She licked it away quickly, garnering a full body shudder from him, and straddled Kanan's hips. She wasn't worried about lubrication, sliding her hand between her legs to slick her hand and stroked him enough to get him wet. Leaning over, she lowered herself onto him with a small sigh. Then, Hera kissed Kanan deeply. He groaned into her mouth and thrust up into her, sitting up enough to rest on his forearms shakily.

"Shh…let me take care of you, love." Hera whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

Kanan didn't protest. Hera set the pace, not quite slow but enough that he wouldn't come immediately. She could tell Zeb was growing restless behind her and turned to look behind her.

"My mouth is still free, Zeb, if you'd like it." She grinned at him. "Maybe this time I can actually take some of your cock. Been practicing with Kanan… and other things."

The challenge perked Zeb up immediately and made Kanan thrust up into her again, garnering a groan. He got up to stand by the two of them, large cock in hand.

"Won't be able to be careful for long, Hera…" The concern in Zeb's voice was palpable. "You sure?"

"Go for it, big guy." Hera smiled up at him as she rolled her hips. "I'll just lick at it if I can't do it, that'll still get you off."

Zeb growled and nodded. The head of his cock pressed against her lips and she relaxed her jaw before opening her mouth. She found one of Zeb's paws and held it soothingly, though she would never admit it to be for her benefit rather than his. The stretch was tough as the head of his cock made it past her lips.

"Karrabast…" Zeb swore. "So fuckin tight…"

"Oh fuck, yes…" Kanan agreed, his ears bright red as he watched Hera take Zeb's cock. "You're doing great, Hera."

She felt something wash over her and the stretch and burn of her jaw and mouth lessened and disappeared entirely. Whether it was Zeb's lubrication or Kanan helping with the Force, she didn't know, but she was grateful for it as she took another few inches into her mouth. She knew it was probably too slow for Zeb but as he wasn't as immediately in need as he had been, he seemed to be a bit more patient. Her hips slowed as she let Kanan fuck her, too focused on her self-appointed task. He could get himself off, she was busy. As the next few inches of Zeb's cock slid into her mouth, she laved at the underside of it gently with her tongue. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took him until he hit the back of her throat with a low groan.

"Use…use your hands on the rest, Hera." He panted. "On the veins."

Squeezing his paw as acknowledgement, she wrapped her fingers around what her mouth couldn't fit. She kept them still as Zeb began to fuck her mouth slowly, slower than she knew he would for Kanan, her grip around the bulge slightly tighter than the shaft. Zeb seemed to enjoy that, grunting. Kanan thrust up into her faster, sitting up fully to take one of Hera's nipples into his mouth. Her whimper was muffled by cock as she arched her back, pushing her chest into his mouth. He adjusted and sucked contentedly on it, letting go to swirl his tongue around the nub.

"Gods, you're gorgeous…" Kanan sighed happily. "Fuck, Hera…"

"She's so good, yeah…" Zeb growled, speeding up just a bit.

Hera blushed, her cheeks going a dark green. She normally didn't get this much praise from anyone, let alone sexual partners. On the one hand she felt embarrassed but on the other she felt pride. She settled with pride, her lips stretched too wide for a smile but she raised her eyebrows, glancing up at Zeb.

Kanan snorted. "I'm sure she's loving the approval."

"She is." Zeb's thrusts became harder and faster as his control began to falter. "S-Sorry, Hera…"

Hera squeezed his paw again and just let herself relax, Kanan fucking her harder and faster to match. Both were becoming desperate, so she massaged the veins of Zeb's cock, feeling him shudder and thrust hard enough to make her choke. She felt her throat relax as Kanan's hand pressed to it, the Force easing her muscles. Tears sprang to her eyes as she swallowed.

 _Maybe that's how he does it…_ She thought hazily.

"Fuck, I'm so close, Hera…" Kanan's voice was low and tight, his other hand slipping down to play with her clit. "Oh, fuck yes…"

Zeb growled, beyond words at that point, and pulled out. Hera realized that there was no protection between she and Kanan so she lifted her hips and slid off, instead laying down to take the head of his cock into her mouth, stroking the rest of him with her hand. Kanan groaned at the change but didn't have much time to protest as Zeb held his cock in front of Kanan's face, pumping himself furiously.

Kanan came first with a whine, filling Hera's mouth and covering her lips with come. She tried to swallow as much as she could, watching as Zeb came all over Kanan's face with a high-pitched snarl. She noted that Zeb came a lot more than Kanan did and was grateful that he'd pulled out of her mouth, several spasms and many pulses of come making his large cock twitch in his hand. Eventually he did finish, sliding his cock against Kanan's cheeks and neck, making even more of a mess.

"That…That's for washing my scent off." Zeb's voice was breathy as he flopped onto the mattress. "You smelled awful before."

Kanan laughed equally breathlessly. "It's not like I want dried come in my beard, Zeb."

Hera laughed, too, finding herself in between the two of them. She still needed to come, though, and only when she began rutting her hips against Kanan's thigh did the two of them come out of their post-orgasmic highs.

"Hey, Zeb…" Kanan's voice became a bit stronger. "We should thank Hera for helping us out."

Zeb smiled. "I figure we should, yeah."

The two of them turned to cuddle her, she on her back and they on their sides, Kanan's hand snaking its way down between her legs. Zeb's fingers curling around her breasts. Hera felt claws dig in just the slightest bit and shivered when Kanan's fingers entered her at the same time. She kissed Kanan hard, tasting Zeb on his lips, and felt Zeb kiss at her neck. Zeb's finger pads rubbed against her nipples and Kanan's thumb teased her clit, making her break the kiss to let out an eager moan. Normally she liked being rather quiet but something about the both of them brought out the vocality in her. Both of them smiled at the sound, trying to make her do it again.

"Bet we can make her scream our names." Kanan grinned.

"You think so?" Zeb's toothy grin answered.

"I-I don't." Hera piped up, cracking a smile despite herself. "You brats."

Kanan's mouth on her other nipple made Hera squeak. The feeling of his tongue combined with Zeb's claws was incredible, Hera already trembling as Kanan's fingers and thumb sped up. She tried to hold on as long as possible, rolling her hips upwards to fuck herself on his fingers. Zeb's mouth covered hers, the sensation and technique for kissing him different. She picked up quickly, though, moaning and whining into his mouth. Zeb brought one of her lekku around from behind her. Kanan did the same and they both started stroking them. All conscious thought disappeared as Hera bucked her hips up at the sensation.

"It's alright, Hera, we've got you." Kanan whispered. "You can let go."

Both of their mouths kissed down her lekku and both of them took the tips into their mouths and _sucked_ at the same time. Hera came with a loud cry as a fresh wave of slick covered Kanan's fingers. Her body spasmed and trembled in their arms, gentle kisses placed on her cheeks, a soothing hand on her thigh and a paw on the other. When she calmed down, she cuddled into Zeb's soft fur, utterly exhausted. It seemed, for the time being, he also was.

Zeb chuckled. "Did you like it rough?"

Her garbled sound of acknowledgement was muffled by fur.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kanan supplied, pulling up one of the many blankets. "We didn't make her scream our names, though."

"We'll always have other times, don't worry." Zeb pet Hera's head.

"Fuck you both." Came from the fur.

"You already did, Hera."

Kanan's amusement was damned near palpable. She kicked out a leg weakly in his direction. It's not that she didn't like the idea, she just didn't want to raise their egos any higher than they were. They lay in comfortable silence for a time, the only sounds being their breathing and a low purr from Zeb. Hera fell asleep easily, her breathing slow and even.

"Figured you were a Jedi, Kanan…" Zeb piped up quietly.

Kanan sat up straight. "What?"

"Oh, calm down before you wake her up." Zeb put a paw on Kanan's head and pushed him to lay back down. "Not gonna turn you in or anything. I just figured no humanoid could take my dick without some sort of magic trick."

There were a few seconds of pause before Kanan began to laugh quietly. "The Force isn't supposed to be used that way…"

_But there isn't anyone around to tell me off, now is there?_

"Well, whatever it is, you're both gonna need it in a while. The numbing wears off in a few hours." Zeb did look concerned. "You both are gonna be in a good bit of pain."

Kanan waved a hand. "Nothing we can't take some meds for. It's alright. Can't speak entirely for Hera but I can tell both of us really enjoyed helping you. Don't hesitate to come to us next time you need it, okay?"

Zeb smiled. It was hard finding partners to mate with outside of Lasan. He hated having to go to dank alleys and back-door brothels for his needs. Though Kanan and Hera weren't in love with him so much as each other and he didn't hold any romantic feelings for either of them in turn, their friendship meant a lot to him and the fact that they were willing to do this for him meant more than they knew.

"Yeah. Now get some sleep." Zeb finally decided on.

"Can't mind trick me, y'know." Kanan cuddled up to Hera's side, her warmer than human skin a comfort. "I'm a Jedi."

"Mind what?" Zeb scowled.

"Never mind." Kanan smiled and pitched his voice differently to mimic Zeb’s. _"Get some sleep."_

Zeb felt exhausted, yawning and cuddling up to Hera before his purrs became snores. Kanan tried hard not to laugh. Sleep would be a while off for him, but he enjoyed just laying there in peace. Setting the chrono to wake them up in a few hours with the Force, he then settled down for his own nap.

If this was to be his life, he couldn't ask for much more.

* * *

Chopper wheeled around the Ghost quietly. The organics had been gone for a few hours. His plan had worked. The faulty light got Hera out of the cockpit, leaving him alone to program new alarms.

When the sound of industrial noise music came from Zeb's room, followed by loud shouting, Chopper could only laugh, gleeful tones emitted as he hid in the cargo bay.

That was for all the disgusting organic reproduction he'd had to overhear.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940511) by [elleTchj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleTchj/pseuds/elleTchj)




End file.
